


A Mutual Arrangement

by akire_yta



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta





	A Mutual Arrangement

co-written with [](http://cedara.livejournal.com/profile)[**cedara**](http://cedara.livejournal.com/)

 

“Jo, we’ve got another noise violation at Spencer’s…what?” One again, Jack Carter had the feeling that his life was a play and he didn’t know his lines.

Or, given Jo’s wicked little smirk, a farce. A very bad farce.

“What,” he repeated, a little exasperated. His knowledge of the quirks of this place rang a little alarm. “Wait, didn’t movie night finish already?”

Jo nodded as she closed down her station and began shrugging into her puffy uniform jacket. “’Bout an hour ago.” The smile was bright and carefully blank. “And I’m off duty. Night, Carter.”

“Wait!” The slamming of the front door was his only reply. “Great, just great.” He threw up his hands in frustration, and looked around the now empty office. He was tempted, sorely tempted, to just let the complaint hang and go home to S.A.R.A.H., a cold beer and the tape of the latest game. His roving eye landed on the plaque on his desk: Sheriff. He sighed again and reached for his own jacket. No matter how tempted, he was the boss now. The buck stopped with him.

The sound of the door opening again caught his attention. “Jack,” Henry hailed him cheerfully as he walked into the office.

Jack smiled back apologetically as he pulled his jacket closed. “Hey, Henry.”

“Going somewhere?”

Jack shrugged, hands automatically going through the motions of checking everything was in place. “Noise complaint at Spencer’s, again.”

Henry nodded sagely. “Oh. Of course. Friday night.”

“Yeah, but I saw Vincent come back from movie night, and…” Jack looked at Henry’s expression and stopped dead. “Okay, Henry. Spill. What little piece of info am I missing here.”

Henry shrugged, half-perching on the edge of Jack’s desk. “Before your time, really.” He smiled at Jack’s ‘go on’ gesture. “Anyway, long story short. There was this pheromone gas experiment, see, and…well…”

Jack nodded, surprised only at how unsurprised he was. “And the experiment went crazy — again. And, what?”

“Pheromone. Gas.” Henry pronounced each word slowly and clearly.

A half-forgotten high school science lesson threw up a memory. “Pheromones…no! You don’t mean…” he trailed off.

Henry nodded. “Yep. Anyway, the gas wore off pretty quickly, before any real harm was done, but they…well, they didn’t seem to notice it had worn off. It seemed rude to point it out.”

Jack knew he should close his jaw, but he couldn’t quite seem to stop gaping. “No. You’re playing with me now.”

Henry grinned impishly. “Young love, my friend. It’s a wonderful thing.” He reached over and took Jack’s arm, and steered him gently but firmly towards the door. “You just might want to knock before entering, is all.”

The look on Jack’s face had him laughing all the way to Café Diem.

* * *

"Faster, man, faster," Spencer gasped.

"I'm trying, " Fargo muttered, concentrating.

"Yes... yes... yes!"

"Ooooh..."

For a few minutes, it was silent in the trailer, their harsh breathing calming down, then Fargo said, "You think they know?"

"What?" Spencer asked, puzzled. Post-coital conversation was never Fargo’s strong suit.

"You and I." Fargo rose to get a wet washcloth, cleaning himself off. He offered it to Spencer silently who shook his head.

"Henry does. Jo might, I guess." He padded over to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Leaning against the basin, he studied his face in the age-speckled mirror.

"You think Dr. Stark knows?"

"What?" Spencer called out, looking away from the face staring out at him from the glass.

"I said, do you think that Dr. Stark knows about us?" Fargo repeated.

"Nah." Spencer said, walking out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. "He's too busy wondering if Allison sleeps with the Sheriff."

"Really?" Fargo frowned. He hadn’t noticed.

"Yeah, Dr. Stark is her husband,” he added as if it was obvious.

"Right." Fargo muttered, clearly not convinced.

"Besides," Spencer said with the air of someone with a secret. "I think Henry is trying to get the Sheriff into his bed."

"You're kidding."

"Nope.” Spencer leaned in and kissed the side of Fargo’s face. Enough talking about other peoples’ sex lives. “You'll join me?"

"Huh?"

"In the shower." Spencer enunciated each word clearly, amused but a little frustrated at Fargo’s distraction. He raised his eyebrow in clear invitation as his partner finally came back to the here and now.

"Okay." Fargo followed Spencer happily into the bathroom. Maybe they could get a second round in before today became tomorrow.

* * *

“You’re not kidding.”

Henry shook his head, taking almost inordinate glee in Jack’s reactions. His fork darted out and stole a chunk of pie.

“Hey!”

Henry munched happily. Blackberry pie, good even by Vincent’s high standards. “You weren’t eating it!”

Jack mock-frowned at his friend and pointedly carved off a forkful for himself. “I was savouring it.” He swallowed, and reached for his coffee mug. “So, let me get this straight.” He rolled his eyes at Henry’s smothered giggle. “Very mature, Henry. Spencer and Fargo are a couple…”

Henry held up a finger in silent apology for interrupting. “I wouldn’t call it that. It’s not like they’re a regular table for two or anything. It’s more in the nature of a…a pleasant arrangement.”

Jack looked at his pie, and with an air of determination cut off another large chunk. “You know what, Henry? It’s none of my business. I don’t want to know anymore.” He chomped down and chewed fiercely, almost daring Henry to contradict him.

Henry held his hands up, smoothly backing away from the topic. “You’re right. But this is a small town. You of all people should know how gossip circulates.”

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Take, for instance, the rumours about you and me.”

Jack’s eyes bulged. He coughed, gasped, and finally swallowed. “About you and me,” he said with a slightly shrill laugh. “What on earth could the rumour mill have to say about you and me?” Jack’s face shifted, from shock to surprise to comprehension. “Oh come on. You and me?”

Henry laughed. “Yep.” He watched Jack sigh and shake his head again. On impulse, he leaned forward across the table. “Want to give them something to talk about?”


End file.
